Farid and Meggie
by BartmanX
Summary: This is a short, takes place in the begining of Inkspell, story about Farid and Meggie realizing thier love for eachother and things start to happen between them.FaridXMeggie. R&R.Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Farid

_okay, this is my first fanfic.it's a shortstory that takes placeat the beginning of Inkspell, Warning SPOILERS! Ifyou haven't read Ink spell, DO NOT READ THIS! but that's your choice. this short story is about Farid and Meggie realizing thier love for eachother and things start to happen between them. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, Inkspell, or any of Cornielia Funke's books or thier charactors either, so please don't sue!

**Chapter 1: Farid**

Meggie had been lost in thoughts as she walked down the street, in a town not too far from Elinor's house, mostly thoughts about Farid. She was now thirteen, it had been a year since Capricorn's death, and her, Mo, and Darius had since then been living with Elinor. She was starting to realize how much she really liked Farid. She had been walking for about an hour, strolling the streets, observing her suroundings, lost in thoughts. The streets were now deserted.

She came across a deserted-looking ally way, and she decided to take it as a shortcut to the edge of town to get back to Elinor's. As she walked down the alley way, she was soo lost in thoughts that she didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up behind her. Suddenly, five boys about her age grabbed her from behind, holding her mouth shut, only one startled shout escaped her mouth. They shoved her on the ground and started to undo her pants. She suddenly realized that they were going to rape her! She started to try and struggle free in vain, but it was no use, they were to strong, she started to cry in terror, hoping that somone had heard her desprate shouts that escaped her mouth.

They managed to get her pants down to her ankles, when suddently a familiar voice sounded from the end of the alley way, the way she entered, "Leave her alone!" The five boys stopped what they were doing and stood and faced the way the voice had come from. The shadowed figure at the end of the alley way was holding a lit torch, a boy by the looks of him and the sound of his voice,and, judging by the size of the person, Meggie assumed he wasn't much older than her, but whoever it was she was gratefull he had come.

"What are _you_ going to do about it!" one of the five boys said in a snotty way. The boy at the end of the alley way whispered something to himself, Meggie thought it was "Anything...".

Suddenly, the five boys ran at him. The first boy to reach him swung a hard fist at him, but he dodged it easily by ducking, and the boy ended up swing at thin air. Then, right after ducking, the boy, in one swift movement, swing around, laid on his back and with both feet kicked the boy's front kneecaps soo hard you could hear the bones crack. The boy howled in pain and rage, dropping to the ground.

The other boys were about ten meters away, so he took the oppurtunity, he took a small bottle out of his pocket took a gulp of the liquid inside, put the bottle back. He turned to face the boy only a foot away, he quickly lifted the lighted torch to his mouth and spit the liquid in his mouth at the flame, bursts of flames headed toward the remaining four boys. Small patches of their clothes caught on fire, but they began to spread slowly, they ran passed him and made for the streets, flailing in all directions, it was only a couple seconds later before their screams were only faint sounds in the night.

Meggie had been watching the whole thing, she now came back to her senses and quickly pulled her pants up so the stranger wouldn't see her. He was walking towards her, looking at her, she couldn't quite see his face yet. He was now a few steps from her.

"Meggie, are you okay?" he said in the familiar voice. His face now came into view. "Farid!" she said overjoyed and imediately stood up and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly, burrying her face into his chest, still crying. He blushed, then wrapped her arms around her as well, holding her close and tight, comforting her, whispering into her ear that it was going to be all right.

_so, did you like it? Please R&R!_


	2. Into The Night

_Thank you soo much for the reviews! And sorry if I got any of you confused, I know Farid and Meggie didn't see eachother that much in Inkheart, but, please, try to bear with me. I'm changing the story to go with mine. Here's chapter two, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, Inkspell, or any of Cornielia Funke's books or their characters either, so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 2: Into The Night**

Meggie was walking on her way back to Elinor's house. Farid had agreed to come with her. They had been talking the whole way there. About how they had been and such. Farid was blushing the whole time. Farid told her where Dustfinger was, back in town in a hotel him and Farid had rented.

They were now at the house. Meggie knocked on the door and Mo answered. "Meggie, where were you! You were supposed to be back half an hour ago! And how- Farid, is that you?" They went inside and into the kitchen where Elinor and Darius were sitting at the table talking. When they entered the kitchen, they greeted Meggie, but not so much Farid. Elinor didn't seem to be pleased to seem the boy.

Meggie explained what happened, how she had been jumped and how Farid had saved her. Farid was blushing deep red the whole time.

"Well it's getting late and it's starting to rain outside. So Farid, your gonna have to spend the night here tonight. You'll have to sleep in the attic though." Mo said after Meggie had finished telling her story. Mo led Farid to his room and Meggie and everyone else went to bed. But Farid could not get to sleep, his thoughts were too focused on Meggie. But eventually sleep over came him and he drifted into sleep...

In the morning Meggie had to got to school, but luckly it was the last day of school for her. So Farid tried to occupy himself during that time. He called Dustfinger at the hotel and told him where he was. Dustfinger came to Elinor's and decided to stay for a couple of nights. Dustfinger explored the library out of bordom. Farid explored Elinor's garden, lost in thoughts about Meggie. He went to the library to annoy Dustfinger at noon.

When Meggie got back from school she was crying. Farid asked her what was wrong, but she said that she didn't want to talk about it. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day, and the next two days after that. Only coming down for small snacks or sandwiches to eat.

On the third day she came down and went out and walked throught the garden, tears still in her eyes. She walked through the garden all day, and Farid had been watching her through a window from inside. '_Should I go talk to her?'_ he wondered to himself. He gazed down at the girl that, at first sight, he thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"You like her don't you?" Dustfinger's teasing voice came up behind him. He spun around around, startled. "That's none of your buisness!" he said irriated. Dustfinger walked away, laughing slightly to himself at him.

Farid had watched Meggie until about 8:30, and she was now sitting on a bench in the garden, her head buried in her arms, crying.

Farid finally decided to go down to her. He went downstairs and outside into the garden. Meggie was sitting upright on the bench, looking up at the stars and the full moon. Her eyes were still red from crying, and she had dried tears on her face. He slowly and silently came up and sat on the right side of the bench next to her. When he sat down she leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He blushed deep red as he always did when he was around her. He slowly wrapped and arm around her slender body. She immediately buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him, crying hard. Farid didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close and comforting.

After a few minuites, Meggie's crying finally ceased, and she just lay there in his arms. _'Do something! This is your chance!'_ Farid told himself. Farid lifted her head up to make it level with his. He brushed some of her silky hair out of her face, and gently bushed her soft cheek and smiled. And he brought her into a deep passionate kiss. At first, Meggie was surpised by the sudden contact, but then she melted into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a minuite or two they finally broke away and stared in eachothers eyes. They were both blushing deep red, especially Farid. Meggie smiled at him and kissed him one more time and snuggled into his warm body, laying her head on his chest. He held her close and comforting. And they stayed like that, looking up at the stars.

_I'm looking forward to your reviews. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
